


Two Kinds of Struggles

by Sasam



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Crack Fic, F/F, Modern AU, bad idea I literally shot out in 15 minutes once again, too much kink stuff, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 00:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13822428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasam/pseuds/Sasam
Summary: Leona Struggles over her feelings for Riven, Meanwhile Riven has no doubts.





	Two Kinds of Struggles

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize beforehand for this mess. Fic #2 in my series of bad ideas I had and finished while barely concious. Sadly no Bugkakke this time. I should have added Elise.

Leona groaned and slammed her head against the bar table after what must have been her 6th shot. How the hell did she get herself into this situation? How did she let it get this out of hand? When Riven had first came up to her to ask her on a date she seemed so alone, outcast. She was the new kid at work and seemed to be having major struggles socializing with the rest of the staff. It reminded her so much of Diana her sister. She hadn’t seen Diana in years, and she knew it was her fault she hadn’t been there for her. She couldn’t stand seeing it happen again so against her better judgement at the time she accepted. Maybe she could help Riven get more socially acclimated and then part on peaceful terms. Help fix her.

Leona knew that was insulting and bullshit. Well she did now, she’d come to realize she hadn’t ever been trying to help Riven. Only herself. She wanted to feel less guilty and redeem herself over the whole Diana incident two years prior. When she left home and severed all contact. She hated herself and wanted to feel better about it and she used Riven to do so. She was despicable.

Motioning for another shot she pulled out her phone and looked at the last conversation between her and Riven. It was plans for their next date the coming weekend. She had planned to break it off tonight but she got cold feet. And when Riven talked about how happy she was with Leona and how much she wanted to take things to the next level and officially become girlfriends she caved. The younger girls smile was rare but infectious nonetheless. The little crinkle of her dimples highlighted by her scar. God how did she end up so infatuated with the girl. It was so wrong. She was using her but at the same time she loved her. She should do the right thing and break it off. But she didn’t want to hurt her.

Quickly downing her last shot she plopped some cash on the counter and stumbled her way out to catch a cab home. She needed to talk to someone about this, preferably after sleeping and sobering up a bit. Her friend Janna was a counsellor at a school, she seemed like a good choice. Or at least the best choice.  But none of that mattered right now, she just wanted to forget about it for the rest of the night. Her moral gay panic would have to wait, it could torture her along with the hangover she knew she’d have tomorrow.

 

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile across town

 

Riven flicked her fry across at the red head sitting across from her. “I’m telling you Kat, Leona is the best thing to ever happen to me. She’s the most kind gorgeous women I’ve ever met.”

“I’ve seen you too, she seems more like your big sister than your girlfriend. Are you sure you aren’t rushing into things? You might be misinterpreting this.”

“That’s exactly it though! She gets me on a personal level! We haven’t even talked about it but it’s like everything I want.” She Huffed, frowning and stealing one of Katarina’s chicken nuggets much to the other girls protest.

“Right, I forgot about that disgusting kink of yours” Kat sighed leaning back and sipping her drink.

“Oh come on, it’s barely any different from your weird daddy thing with Garen. I like big sisters. So what. I’ve always wanted to be a younger sister.”

“You’ve been watching too much anime again. You aren’t even at that stage yet! And that’s Garen’s thing. I just like to please him. You’re the one who gets off on praise.”

“Man fuck you! We’re totally at that stage, I asked her tonight if it was about time and she agreed! That’s why I’m fucking celebrating and paying for this feast.” Riven grabbed another of Kat’s nuggets.

Kat retaliated by stealing Riven’s apple pie. “that’s the only reason you still have all of your fingers you thief.”

“You think she’ll let me call her Onee-chan before she sits on my face?”

“Oh fuck eww, and you hate your family because THEY were filthy degenerates? I don’t want to imagine how they can top you.” Kat groaned before fishing out a coin and tossing it at the other girl. “Now go fucking deal with that thirst you hoe, it’s dollar drink days and you have unlimited refills. Maybe that will save me from hearing any more of this shit.”

“Yea yea, love you too bitch.”


End file.
